


Renounce the Throne

by CaptainTardis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I wrote this instead of getting ready for work, If that doesn’t tell what my priorities are, Just what if Mikoto listened a second time?, M/M, fushimi care he’s just shit at showing it, idk what will, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: I, Suoh Mikoto, renounce my throne as the Third King the Red King.





	Renounce the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they are slightly ooc it’s hard to write Munakata. Like I like him but fuck man why are you so hard to write?

“You know…”

Munakata looked away from the fading Red King’s Sword of Damocles to his third in command Fushimi Saruhiko. The Red King and his clansmen were already off to the school island in search of the Colorless King. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to think of what he will have to do if Suoh got his wish to bring the Colorless King down for the murder of Totsuka.

“It’s too bad you Kings…” Fushimi continued once he had the Blue King’s attention a bitter sound over the word kings as if the other hated it. “Won’t renounce your thrones like how old kings would.” He said in that same uncaring tone of his that Munakata had long since deciphered as anything but uncaring. “… but maybe he’ll listen a second time.”

Munakata raised an eyebrow at his subordinate and gave a low hum as he looked back towards where the Red King had left.

“Just a thought.” Fushimi said and shrugged with one shoulder before turning to give orders to the rest of Scepter 4 to prepare to depart for Ashinaka High School.

“Renounce the throne…” Munakata whispered lowly to himself as he thought the words over. He had said it before back in the jail cell with Suoh… but back then the other had refused… but maybe just maybe… maybe this time the red king would listen to him. He didn’t want to let himself hope for the outcome to be that simple… but even still a small part of his heart lit up with hope that it just might work. And he knew that that was why Fushimi had even brought it up. He knew Fushimi saw how much Munakata cared for the red king and the other knew how much the Reds own Vanguard cared deeply for his king and even with Fushimi’s own distaste for Suoh he couldn’t stand to have the two people he valued most hurt even if he wasn’t going to outright say it.

\- - -

“Ah?”

“Renounce your throne! Just fucking try it! I- … I can’t lose you!” Munakata repeated himself quickly looking up at the quickly deterring Red Sword of Damocles knowing it will fall any second and damn it he had to try didn’t he? He had to try and prevent this. “Just try! If it doesn’t work… if it doesn’t work I’ll do what I promised.” He looked back at Suoh pleadingly. “Please Mikoto.”

Mikoto blinked at him in confusion and looked up at his own sword before heaving a sigh and looking back at the Blue King. “For you? … Anything.” He said. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to say this but he thought of how Munakata would so he took a shot… because when one of the people he cared about most was asking him to try he couldn’t just ignore them now could he? The sword was falling now. Throwing his arms out and he lifted his head to watch the swords decent. “I, Suoh Mikoto, renounce my throne as the Third King the Red King.”

.  
.  
.

Everything stopped. The wind. The snow falling. The clouds over head. Hell even the smoke rising had stilled in its path.

.  
.  
.

But most importantly the Red Sword of Damocles stoped just above the Red Kings head.

Mikoto slowly opened his eyes having not even realized he had closed them. And he felt it. The deep confusion of his red swirling inside him… then bright joy from the same red and even a soft sadness in it just before he felt it burst from him. And it wasn’t like how he had allowed it to rage before no this red tore from him violently even as he felt it didn’t want to hurt him but it was destruction and that it was all it could really do as it Ripped up and out towards the Red Sword of Damocles mending the broken sword.

.  
.  
.

And then the sword was gone. Like it had never been there in the first place. And Mikoto fell only to be caught in strong arms of the Blue king who called his name in worried tones before letting out a relived sob when gold eyes looked up at him.

“It worked.”

“… I think so.” Mikoto said slowly bringing his hand up to cup Munakata’s cheek. “I don’t feel it anymore.” He said rubbing his thumb gently on the others cheek before giving a soft smile. “Guess you did take good care of me huh?”

“You’re an idiot.” Munakata said shaking his head before leaning down to kiss him.

They stayed like that for a while just crumbled on the ground kissing and holding each other close. Until finally Munakata pulled away with a shake of his head. “You should have renounced your throne when I first asked. We could have avoided this whole making me think I’m going to have to kill you.”

“Eh… can’t say I’m sorry about that.” Mikoto said and pushed himself up slightly with his hands before standing looking up at the sky picking out stars that Tatara had told him stories about. “… you know I had to do this. The Colorless King needed to be handled. And no offense but you wouldn’t have handled it the way it needed to be.”

Munakata didn’t get a chance to retort as there was the sound of wheels on pavement and hard footfalls coming in their direction. He sighed and stood himself ignoring the offered hand from Mikoto as the Red Vanguard and his Third came into view quickly followed by the rest of the two clans.

“Mikoto-san!”

“Captain!”

Both the Blue King and the former Red King gave a chuckle at their clansmen before looking at each other. This time Munakata took the offered hand before they both walked to their clans.

\- - Bonus - -

“Fushimi-kun.”

“Hmm?”

“You should go back to that Vanguard of yours… before it’s too late.”

“Tch. Mind your own business Captain.” … “… I’m working on it. We’ve been talking again.”

“Good.”

\- - Bonus 2 - -

“The offer to restrain me by force still stands.”

“… that is much more attractive now than in that jail cell I’ll admit.”

“So you gonna do it or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn’t leave me so I had to write it so I could concentrate on my other works. All while I should be getting ready for work.... my priorities man I swear. 
> 
> Not sure if I’ll continue on this or not. Currently this is all I have thought of so as of now this is it for this particular work. I do have a couple of other K stories in the works but I can’t say when they will get published or if ever. 
> 
> Anyways Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> And! As usual this basically unedited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so I can correct them!


End file.
